Strike Witches : Wings of Friendship
by Sweethatred
Summary: The story will be about 2 guys who were really good friends. However, they're like oil and water as they never agreed on anything and always go against one another, their arguments and misunderstandings as well as their personal rivalry will test their friendship. How will the story of Strike Witches help these two? Minna/OC Erica/OC


Good day everyone, I am Mark and this is my first attempt to write a fanfic for Strike Witches. I'm not even sure how to start but I'll do my best so please, any reviews and comments to make me improve will be helpful…insults and criticism will be welcomed as well.

**Disclaimer:** Strike Witches is a mixed-media project originally created by Humikane Shimada via a series of magazine illustration columns. It was later adapted into two light novel series, three manga series, an anime OVA, a televised anime series and various video games. Strike Witches is owned by Gonzo. I do not own anything.

* * *

_We're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. But what if that illusion becomes something more than just an illusion?_

Mac is a 26 year old single who has lived alone in his apartment for a few years since he decided to be on his own. He has worked in a recruitment agency that supplies workers to different companies both local and overseas for almost 5 years now. His work consumed most of his time and therefore prevented him from enjoying the simpler things in life, like socialization and even falling in love. He works every Monday thru Friday and has the weekend off like any regular person. Every Saturday he rests for the whole day by sleeping while on Sundays, he plays his favorite online games; _War Thunder_ and _World of Tanks_ or visits his mom.

Dan is an average dude aged 21 lives alone in a small apartment. He is the person closest to Mac, they share the same hobby of playing the same Online Games and they hang out sometimes. They often fight and argue from small to serious issues in life or in any possible topic they could come up with. But there's one thing different about Dan, he is a person that loves _'anime'_ a lot despite his age, the best word to describe him is _'otaku'_, a Japanese term that refers to people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom. However Dan is not quite as much of an otaku as he used to be due to having and job now with all the responsibility that entails. He's Very intelligent despite failing to enter college and can be somewhat resourceful and very flexible in his work, time and other 'stuff'. The only problem is that he becomes lazy when it comes to cleaning and organizing.

**Early Sunday morning: 7am, Mac's Apartment**

As Mac prepares to leave his apartment he made a call to his mom but no one answered so he decided to just leave a message. His mom always wait for his calls whenever he decides to visit for lunch. His mom is very understanding and always gives him proper advice whenever he has a troubled mind.

He dialed the number. *ringing* "Sorry, the person you're calling is not present; please leave a message after the beep." *beep sound*

"Good morning mom I'm so sorry but I can't visit you today, because I have some important 'work' to do. Can you believe that I got to work even on Sundays? Anyways, I promise I'll visit you next week. Today is just….anyway I got to go now, take care of yourself. I'm okay…I'm always okay so you have nothing to worry about." He dropped the handset and walked out his apartment.

After locking his apartment, he walked as he looked at his neighborhood. 'Even though I live here I don't know any person here at all' he thought to himself as he sighed. He walked through a one way road with small food stalls, after getting through, he reached the main road where he passed a police station. As he was about to cross the pedestrian lane….

"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." A voice spoke through his mind._

"Yeah right." He told himself while waiting for the traffic light to switch colors.

All vehicles have stopped and people started crossing the road, but just before he takes his first step a voice called out to him which took his attention.

"Yo!" Dan called out loud at him.

"Hey." he spoke calmly as Dan approaches him. _"What's he up to now?" _Mac silently pondered in his mind.

"Going somewhere?" Dan said while sporting a big grin on his face.

"Just going to the internet café, my ISP at home is full of crap." he replied.

"Oh, I bet you'll just play World of Tanks or War Thunder. How's your week?" he asked in a calm but curious manner while hurrying his feet as he walks next to Mac.

"Still alive I guess, I survived the awful week full of stress so I need to, you know...relieve stress." he muttered as he walked slowly so Dan could keep up with him.

"Too much work man, sometimes you need a break." He suggests while placing his right hand on Mac's shoulder.

"I just can't, whenever I'm at work my mind is focused too much on what's needed to be done. I'm not like you who have plenty of free time." He blurts.

"Tch." Dan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean you baboon incarnate?" Mac asked while losing his cool.

Dan was surprised after receiving a cold insult from Mac, he's certain that something's wrong with his friend.

**Dan's POV**

_Man, this guy needs some serious stress relief. He's been like this since he started working and that was like 4 years ago. I don't remember him having a break or some kind of vacation. Yes, he does have days off on Saturdays and Sundays but who hasn't? To top it off he only sleeps every Saturday to 'recharge'. Sundays however are his game day. Playing World of Tanks and War Thunder from morning to afternoon? That's some day off he has. We haven't got any chance to hang out since then. Maybe I should try asking him now while we're still far from the internet café. Then maybe I can ask for some 'help'._

"Hey Mac, can I ask you a favour?" He asked in a serious tone and stopped walking.

"Come on man, I want to play World of Tanks and War Thunder already! That's the main reason why I woke up early; I even lied to my mom about not visiting her today so please…" Mac continued walking.

"Yeah, so maybe you can hang out with me instead… didn't you hear that I have a favour to ask too?" He insisted while smiling.

"Hang out with you? " he questioned while raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of favour?" he stopped to turn and face Dan.

"Well, when was the last time we hanged out? I think it was about 6 months ago." He explained.

"Yeah, 6 months ago we went to your apartment and watched anime for a whole day!" Mac seriously gave him a mean reply.

"Admit it! You enjoyed that one!" Dan replied and chuckles.

"I don't want to be in a situation I am not used to, besides anime is not my kind of stuff." Mac blurted.

"So you'll just sit in front of the computer and play online games all day is that it? I'm asking you for a favour, so maybe you could just give some time to a friend in need, that's all I'm asking."

"Alright" Mac is convinced somehow "Let's get going." He walked pass Dan. 'Damn this sucks'

"Hey Mac wait up! My apartment is right over here!" he yells as he points the direction of his apartment to Mac.

_**A few minutes later….**_

Dan lives in a 'not so peaceful' neighbourhood. There's a small one way road seperating apartment houses that are like 2-3 storey high. From a different perspective it could be considered lively but if you are not fond of public scandals and street drama, this neighbourhood is not for you.

As they walked to a corridor, they saw a couple fighting. The Couple was throwing stuff and breaking plates while some random women were screaming and children were crying, it's a complete mess. A neighbourhood full of people who came from different places. They even saw a land lady knocking and screaming on a door, it was probably about payment for the rent. The two just simply walked on totally ignoring the commotion happening around them.

"What a lovely neighbourhood." Mac muttered.

"hehe, You don't know the rest of it." Dan quickly adds.

"Here we are." Dan stopped in front of a door and lifted a vase where his apartment key was hidden under.

"haha so primitive." Mac said while chuckling.

"But it still works." Dan replied while opening the door.

They entered the apartment and Mac was shocked on what he has seen. He knew there were guys who don't know how to keep their rooms clean and tidy but Dan has broken the limits of being messy.

"So this is probably what your favour is gonna be, cleaning?" he asked Dan in an irritated tone.

"Not quite, I'm moving out soon and all we have to do is put this stuff on those sacks and boxes to clear everything and we're done." he responded like he was some kind of genius for having the idea on how to deal with the mess before them.

"Well that should be easy enough; I guess you won't need my help then." Mac said while grinning.

"Don't be like that; you're already here so mind helping me out!" Dan objects.

"Fine." Mac entered the apartment and started to pick up stuff. "These are all dirty clothes so you should put it on the laundry basket; otherwise it goes in the sack." Mac suggested.

"Okay." Dan replied as if it's not a big deal.

**Later, at a certain otaku's apartment**

_I still don't get why I have to be dragged with this guy. I knew him long enough, Dan is not good at house work and his room just proved it. He's very messy and clumsy. He never seems to be doing any house cleaning even the laundry or maybe he's just 'lazy'. I looked at the kitchen sink and it's soaking with oil and grease. Garbage bags are full of both bio and non-bio ones as well as rotten stuff. Empty beer cans and soft drink bottles are everywhere. So maybe I'll start at sweeping this mess first._

Mac went to the left side of the room to arrange the DVDs most are anime and porn.

"Hey, these are limited edition anime DVDs! Where'd you get this?" he asked while looking at the DVDs one by one.

"I got them from CDJapan. I pre-order online every time a limited edition DVD is released." Dan answered while randomly putting anything he could grab into a sack.

"So that's why you got lots of stuff here like….WAAAH!" Mac yelled while looking at what he thinks is a big pillow with a picture of an anime character.

"Hmm? Oh it's a Dakimakura…" Dan answered.

"Why do you have that?" Mac asked while slowly walking backwards.

"It's a present from someone..._ cute isn't it_?" Dan slowky spoke like he was a different person.

"I don't think it's good for a guy your age to have something like that, it isn't cute it's creepy as I see it." Mac replied in disgust.

"You see Mac, some people have normal lives outside but in their home, everything runs according to their will. They are creating a world of their own liking. That's how Otakus think." He explained in a weird tone while covering his face with a mask from Darker than Black.

"Now you're holding a mask from Darker than Black?" Mac asked while being nervous because he has never seen Dan acted so weird like this.

"Do you hear yourself now Mac?"

"you know that my mask is from Darker than Black right? "

Is it something normal?"

"That's what you're thinking right now correct?" Dan asked while putting the mask on.

"NO! It's not normal! It's crazy! This is the world of reality! Dan, stop being a kid! How old are you anyway?" Mac freaked out as he told him his thoughts about what's happening right now.

"There are no rules, no limitations, nothing is impossible, possibilities are limitless, and you are something or someone that can be considered next or equal to a God. In my world or put it simply that in every world created by an otaku, they are the masters….or they may be considered as Gods of their own world. You know it Mac, because you used to be one or to be precise, you're one of us." He spoke calmly as if he were a philosopher.

"You're wrong Dan. I am not like you. I live in reality and you live in a false world full of lies!" Mac told him while being hot tempered.

"Enough with this nonsense, we're not teenagers anymore!" he added.

"Okay, geez I was just joking." Dan was smiling and trying not to laugh.

A moment of silence has occurred. Mac is clearly pissed off right now. He 'was' an otaku back then. But now he's different. He fails to understand how a person like Dan still chose this kind of lifestyle.

"Hey wanna take a break, It's been hot in here I'm sure you're really pissed right now?" He asked to break the silence.

"Damn straight, I was about to hit you in the face. Let me ask you, where do you get the money to buy these kinds of stuff anyway?" Mac asks with an angry tone.

"I have a job you know, what you think I'm living a stupid weaboo life?" Dan answered "Let's take a break shall we?"

"Yeah Dan, your room is still a mess though."

"We'll be done soon." He replied.

They took a seat on the floor and Dan grabbed 2 light beers on the fridge and remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"_I can't believe he managed to buy all this, if he was saving all that money for something more 'practical' he could be more successful than me. How much does he make in his job anyway and what kind of job does he have?"_ Mac thought.

"You must be thinking about my job or anything related huh?" Dan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Clever as always, how did you do that?"

"Do what, mind reading? That's nonsense." Dan replied.

"It's exactly what I'm thinking; surely it's not a coincidence."

"Maybe I kind of, know you that much."

"Yeah right….."

"Imagine you could do something like to travel to a different world and you get to meet different kinds of people, you go to different places and whatnot then suddenly…." Dan's imagination strikes again and started to break free from his head.

"Here we go again. What is it that is keeping from live on reality only? Do you really need to be an otaku or some kind of anime freak just to live on? What are the benefits of it in your life? What good does it do to you anyway? How about your family, what are their thoughts about this lifestyle of yours?" Mac questioned him as Dan looked at him and frowned.

Dan lied down the floor and put the Darker than Black mask on.

"They said, to be an otaku was easy but to quit being one is a different matter. They are everywhere, they multiply and they grow in numbers all of different ages, gender, nationality and even religion. Anime is popular anywhere. As long as Japan is making it, it will continue. No one is immune to it. Even if you don't watch it you will see it, you will be absorbed by it. It will consume you and will become one with you. An otaku will always be an otaku no matter what." Dan explained but Mac still failed to realize his point.

"It's just fantasy Dan. Find something else that will keep you away from it. Play games, sports, get a girlfriend or find a job. We don't end up like the others (otakus), they ceased to live a normal life and chose the false world but when it ends, what life awaits them?"

"_This is why I hate this guy, he becomes like this every time we're together and that's why I have to bring him back to his senses when he becomes like this." _Mac thought

"Besides, if you live in the false world that you mentioned then I'll just beat you back to your senses to realize that the cake is a lie." Mac added while showing a menacing grin.

"I knew you would say that, but the question is what if..." Dan added.

"'The only difference between _reality and fiction_ is that fiction needs to be credible." Mac said while staring at the World of Tanks wallpaper.

"I bet you imagine yourself piloting a WWII plane or perhaps commanding a tank?" Dan sounded like teasing.

"Enough already, let's get back to work." Mac blurted out. "We don't have the whole day, so let's finish the job." He added and stood up to start packing things up.

"Sure thing bro." he simply replied and stood up to start working on his side of the room.

Mac took the big boxes out and put all the stuff he could fit inside, He also arranged the DVDs and other discs like installers and some computer accessories to a smaller box and he even got those Dakimakura wrapped in a big plastic bag and dropped it to another box. He looked under the bed and saw a small wooden crate. It was covered with a black cloth with white linings.

"Hmm?" he slowly pulled the box out in the open to see what's inside it. "Dan, what's this?" asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, that box. I've been looking for it since yesterday. Good job man." he answered in delight as he took the small box and placed it on the table.

"You still didn't answer my question though."

Dan removed the black cloth and he took a peek while his face was full of excitement and a really big smile was drawn onto his face. Like a kid who opened a present.

"Take a look at this Mac; this is what I've been looking for." Dan spoke really excited while Mac walks slowly approaching him to see what's inside the box.

"What is it anyway?" Mac asked again.

"Tada!" he pulled out a DVD and showed it directly to Mac's face. "It's Strike Witches!" He added with delight in his tone.

"Ah, right…that World War II Alternate World with alien invaders called 'Neuroi' that fires lasers and fighting with girls flying and guns blazing while having no pants. I think that anime defines the true meaning of fan service." He explained by his tone suggesting that he was not impressed at all.

"Don't say that Mac, I'm sure you enjoyed every minute of it." he speaks while grinning.

"Nope, not even a little." he disagrees.

"Want to watch it?" Dan asks while spinning the DVD with a pen.

"Even if I say no you will still play it so 'yes' P-L-E-A-S-E run it to the DVD already." Mac blurted with a sarcastic tone.

"I knew it!" Dan exclaims while rushing to plug the LCD TV and DVD to play the Strike Witches DVD.

The two guys then sat down to watch Strike Witches. But as the they were going through the preview list of the episodes isodes a sudden roaring thunder exploded near them. The lights immidiately went out and the room was submerged into darkness with only the flickering light of the tv remainig to illuminate the room. list.

"Whoah! Dan That was intense, what happened?" He asked as he was rubbing his ears.

"Dunno man that was some thunder, the lights….power shortage?" Dan replied and stood up to peek at the window to take a look outside.

As Dan looked outside he saw dark clouds swirling like some kind of tornado but it was spinning upward and it's at the top of the apartment building. The People were chattering as they were frankly amazed at what they were seeing. When he looked around he noticed that the power lines had the red emergency lights on.

"There seems to be a storm coming even though the sky was clear earlier. Power is down coz the power lines are in emergency backup." Dan explained while closing the window.

"Then why is the TV still on then?" Mac asked in confusion.

"I wonder." Dan approaches the LCD TV while looking at the flashing white background.

"Well the DVD is running too, I'll go check the circuit breaker."

Dan stood up and walks to the closet room to check the circuit breaker. "I'll be back in a bit." Dan walks off as he took a flashlight on the drawer of his desk.

Mac was in front of the LCD TV that still makes the flashing white background. he approached it to take a closer look at it and the DVD player. Then suddenly the flashing white background became a still blue background. As he looked at the still blue background, he just knew that there was something off about all this. "I think it's broken, this is bad. He's so gonna be in trouble for this, damn this TV is expensive!"

He continues to approach the LCD TV and the DVD player to shut it down before anything gets worse. But as soon as he touched the power button of the LCD TV the still blue image began to swirl. He was startled, he had never seen an LCD TV or any of the same to operate or function in such a manner even without electricity. Mac noticed the DVD power indicator is blinking, suggesting that it's operating and running. Probably running the DVD inside.

"Seems like the main breaker is out, fuse is also burnt and I need to replace it with a new one too. Hey what's going on?" Dan said as he came back from the closet room.

"This is some really weird thing you got here Dan. This DVD player and LCD TV shouldn't be working anymore right, you said that the breaker is done for so this should be turned off right?" Mac answered while closely inspecting the DVD Player.

"What if we unplug it?" Dan suggests.

"Go ahead, so when it breaks the blame is all yours." Mac agreed with a grin.

"Okay then." Dan held the LCD TV as he reached the plug behind it.

But before he reached the plug of the TV another roaring thunder explodes but much stronger this time.

"Argh! Damn it." Mac exclaims.

"What the hell? That's the second one now and it's stronger than the first one, you got me Mac?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I got you, I see that you managed to pull that plug but it's still on though." Mac answered surprisingly because the TV is still on. Dan noticed it too.

"No way, is this some kind of prank Mac? Are you doing this on purpose?" he's accused Mac.

"Don't start with me Dan; you're the one who dragged me here in the first place!" Mac answered back.

"Is the DVD still running?" Dan asked frustratedly.

"Well, yeah." he answered as he lifts the DVD player and inspected it thoroughly.

As Mac inspects the DVD player the LCD TV started flashing again and the speakers releases a static sound.

"Hey I think something's wrong with this one Mac." Dan said as he was holding the LCD TV that started flashing moments ago started to create static sounds.

"I'll try to turn this DVD Player off." Mac said while pressing random buttons on the DVD Player.

"Geez, why don't you go off already?" Dan exclamed while shaking the TV back and forth.

"Easy now Dan, you don't want to break it do you? Besides, it's expensive."

_*static* Sakamoto-san! *static_

_Miya*static* doko ni *static* no?_

_*static* koko made *static*_

"Mac, you hear that?"

"Yeah, the DVD player is playing so you would hear some sounds from the DVD."

" It's supposed to be showing some images too right?"

"Dan! I can't concentrate! Just be quiet okay…"

"Geez, you're so hot tempered." He remarked while carefully placing the TV on the entertainment desk.

"It's hot in here!" Mac blurted as he was holding the DVD player upside down.

"Who would have thought we would go so much trouble just to watch Strike Witches?" he asked Mac who was now looking down and sweating a lot in frustration.

"Damn DVD, damn witches, damn anime, damn it, damn it, damn you fucking asshole for dragging me into this mess!" he exploded and dropped the DVD player.

"Hey watch it! You'll break it asshole! He yelled as he pushed Mac backwards

"So I'm the asshole now huh?" he answered back and pushed Dan as well.

"No, you Mac were an asshole ever since I met you!" He yelled while giving him the finger,

"Say what now, you think I like being here? You think I want to waste my time on you?" as he shoved away Dan's hand.

"Then why did you come with me in the first place?" he replied after shoving Mac's hand back.

The two guys started cursing and insulting each other until they reached their breaking point and started to brawl. Dan perhaps has the advantage in speed and reach. Mac throws a haymaker as Dan was able to parry it and Dan sends Mac flying by executing a spinning back kick. Mac, now disabled laid at the corner waiting for Dan to approach him. Dan however knows that Mac is not a person who easily cools down and he decided to approach cautiously. Behind Dan, the LCD TV screen glows red and the static have been stronger. With now Dan a few inches away from Mac decided to speak up.

"So, had enough Mac? Or do you still want to continue." He asked while mockingly showing his signature pose.

"You…." Mac was so enraged he closed his fist while still down on his knees.

The LCD TV released a yellow light from its screen enough to light the whole room. Dan, surprised by this looked away from Mac who has been waiting for a moment to strike. Mac is a fan of WWE and always sees tables, ladders, and chairs being used for entertainment. He sees the LCD TV as a good prop for their battle, without thinking about the consequences of serious injuries he charged at Dan performing the 'spear' and dragging Dan directly into it.

"Argh, fuck!" he groans in pain as he was being dragged by Mac to hit the LCD TV.

As they were about to hit the TV the light became so bright that they are both sucked inside the screen of the TV and everything was all white.


End file.
